EP 0 243 667 has disclosed a dispensing unit with two containers which each have a reservoir for a liquid substance. On the top side, each of the containers has an opening in which a pump is positioned. The containers are connected to one another in a position next to one another by a common bridge piece. The bridge piece has two openings, in which the open end of the respective containers can be positioned and secured by means of a screw thread or a bayonet connection. In this case, the pumps are in each case clamped between the bridge piece and the top edge of the associated container. In the known dispensing unit, the pumps are actuated with the aid of a common pump-actuating head.
A drawback of the known dispensing unit resides in particular in the field of the production of filled dispensing units. For example, the reservoirs in the known unit have to be secured to the bridge piece immediately after they have been filled, so that the reservoirs are closed off by means of the pumps. An alternative could be for the filled reservoirs initially to be closed off by means of a temporary lid or the like, which then has to be removed again later in the production process in order for the reservoirs to be secured to the bridge piece. This temporary closure and reopening of a reservoir is undesirable.